


Maps

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, i don't know what to write anymore, this is inspired by MAPS, you know that maroon 5 song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami would miss the taste of a sweeter life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> the emphasized words are flashbacks. Sorry if there's grammatical error or typos!

The smell of antiseptic immediately became familiar with his nostrils the further he descended the white corridors; rushing towards that one special desk where names went in and out, storing every information he needed at that either could be the end of him, or vice versa.

His piercing golden eyes observed every corner as his legs didn't seem to decrease on pace, walking down the long hallway as he looked at some patients that oddly stayed outside, talking with their families as they sat on wheel-chairs.

Asami could tell, that even beneath their smiles, the dulled-looking face was so obvious. They obviously tried to hide their pain, so the people around them wouldn't be worried about their conditions.

Seeing such effort actually reminded him of someone...

He shook his head at the uninvited thoughts that tried to barge in. There was no time to think about anything else.

Eventually, the man reached the long desk he had been looking for. Waiting for him was a middle-aged looking nurse that was stationed behind it. Her eyes scanned the monitor in front of her tiredly as she typed lazily on the keyboard—it was as if there was nothing better to do as a receptionist.

Hearing his loud stomps, the nurse slowly lifted up his gaze to find a good-looking man in his 30s, sweating down his 3-piece-suit as he looked down on her. His sweaty palms were placed hard on the desk as his molten golden irises burnt beneath his corneas, effectively sending chills down the woman's spine.

Nervously, she tried to stick in to her regulation as she spoke, "May I help you sir?"

"Takaba Akihito,” his deep, baritone voice echoed in the almost silent hall as he continued, "That patient; where is he now?"

She automatically ran her eyes onto the monitor once again and typed the mentioned name. She was actually relieved when she found it; afraid that if she didn't, this man wouldn't hesitate to kill her for it, "He was brought in ten minutes ago,", she said, trying to sound as professionally calm as possible, "But sir, may I know who are you?"

Asami sighed, trying to calm himself as best as he could, "I am his relative. Could you show me the room please?"

The impatience was so clear in his voice the nurse didn't even hesitate to walk out of her spot and called in for another nurse to replace her; all the while she was gone sending the man to the room he wished to visit.

Stares and husk whispers were spreading on the thin air around them as they walked on another journey through numerous rooms. Some were suspicious, some were curious, but some were just nervous at the presence of the golden eyed man, who screamed power from the tip of his toe to the very strand of his hair, radiating off the kind of dominance that could make your knees go weak.

But Asami turned deaf and blind at the obvious offence he received from the people around them. He wasn't the kind of man who would pay them any mind on the first place but just simply thinking of his photographer had made them disappear; vanishing to the darkness that was left behind him.

The nurse could feel the man's glare burnt at his very back. Whoever Takaba Akihito is, he must be damn precious.

Asami was so lost in thought that he did get startled when the woman that was in charge for leading him stopped dead on her track. She turned her back to face him just in time when he realized just where they had stopped. His golden eyes immediately drew towards the double doors that stood beside him, was opened slightly ajar for no particular reason.

"Takaba Akihito,” she started, she didn't even know why her voice came out as a shaky whisper, "As I said earlier, he was brought in 10 minutes ago and still in comatose. The doctors are still trying to-"

She was cut off right away when the man in suit just went in without permission, jolting the life out of the deserted corridor. "Sir!” she called.

But Asami was having none of it. He had had enough when he took in the sight of an emergency room, where the doctors were going back and fro in a rush for the patient that was obviously in a crisis, the situation was quiet tensed and chaotic.

More over when one of the doctors saw him, and started glaring at him like some trespassers, obviously was going to try to chaste him away from the room.

"Sir, you can't go in here! You should-", he stopped to try to at least finish his words when Asami just rushed pass him, apparently going to the second doctor that didn't yet realize his presence and was still focusing on the patient that laid lifelessly on the hospital bed.

Asami didn't know just how many men in white he had pushed out of his way but eventually, he had found himself standing just beside the bed, the face of the unconscious man became clearer to his eyes as he absorbed in the things he just saw.

Takaba Akihito, _his_ Takaba Akihito, was laying there. Everything was perfectly intact; his shimmering, almost silver blond hair that almost looked like a halo whenever the lights hit it, the hazel orbs that rested just under the unusually long eyelashes for a man, and that soft, beautiful white skin that graced his whole figure. So beautiful, so delicate, yet vibrant. But there was something amiss on those features, something that didn't look right on them.

And then he saw it--blood. Red, crimson liquid that usually flowed through the veins under the skin, was oddly decorating on his crown, down to his face, down to his torso, legs, almost everything--almost.

Asami almost lost it when he observed those pupils closer. The fire... the lively souls that usually stay inside them, where are they?

He then finally took sight of everything, realizing the every detail he had missed when he spared Akihito a single glance when he arrived there. His blond hair was a mess; his beautiful face was smeared with cuts, unbeautiful cuts that could make a man cringe. His eyes opened wide, the pupils inside them dilated into little dots, probably from the shock. His plump, cherry-red lips gaped open, letting the red liquid flowed freely down the corner, it would be better if it was a drool though.

No, it was a false question. It's not only the souls in his eyes. It looked more like he had lost every soul in his every pore. He almost looked like dead, _no_ , he looked like dead.

The sudden manhandle he received from behind him jerked him back to reality as he whirled his head around to look at the first doctor that prevented him from going. Asami immediately fixed a glare on him as he tried his best to jerk himself out of the grip, and he successfully did.

The doctor was almost thrown to the other side of the room from the impact if it wasn't for the nurse earlier that caught him. He weakly lifted his gaze, fixing it to the golden-eyed man, "Sir, we need your cooperation. This man needs immediate action and having you here rampaging the whole place wouldn't help anything!"

Asami was about to step forward to start again on the man but the sound of beeping from the heart detector stopped him on his track. As much as he hated to admit, the doctor was right. He was no medical student, he didn't understand anything about taking care of a patient, he just knew how to torture people until they wish to be dead instead. He realized his foolish action. _Seriously, what can I do?_ He asked himself nonchalantly as he exited the doors, closing it respectively with his wide, broad back.

As he sat himself on one of the chairs that was located just outside of the emergency room, several men in black like him ran towards him, all big bodies blocked the view of the corridor behind them.

"Asami - sama!” they called, earning a look from his boss that could only be described as distress.

Kirishima reached him first. He nervously adjusted the frame of his glasses as he asked, "How is Takaba - kun?"

"Comatose.", he simply spoke, but the weight of that single word alone had successfully drawn the tension onto the thick air around them.

Suoh walked slowly from the crowd, his big frame brushed against the others as he had no effort to actually avoiding anyone. His eyes just sat on his employer, just ahead of him.

"Asami - sama...” he started, casting his eyes down in shame, "I, I deeply apologize sir, I...” his deep voice rumbled, sounding wearier as he continued, "If I had taken more caution towards him I know this could be avoided. I know but-"

"Enough, Suoh.” Asami stopped him, his golden eyes finally looking at his way, "It's not entirely your fault. There's nothing to apologize for."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as they just stayed there, lost in thought.

Asami looked at his hands, curling into fists in disgust towards himself.

_It's not entirely Suoh's fault._

* * *

August 2nd, 09:29 AM

* * *

 

_"I will get this scoop no matter what! And you cannot tell me what to do!_ _”_ _Akihito yelled from his position on the bed, apparently still unable from sitting up because of his sore and numb bottom._

_As he tried once again to sit up and to not yelp as he did so, the figure of Asami emerged from the bathroom. His slick, glorious body was draped under the soft fabric of his bathrobe as he brushed his wet hair with another smaller towel, probably made by the exact same fabric as the robe. His golden eyes were lifted to gaze at him, and a glint of amusement flashed across it. Teasing Akihito first thing in the morning was always fun, especially after_ _—_ _heavily_ _—_ _making out._

_Asami made his way towards the bed, not breaking a single eye-contact at the defiant blond he had on his California king bed, "No, Takaba. How many times do I have to tell you? Sakazaki is definitely not on your level, and I absolutely not in the mood to remind you the troubles he had gotten on you the last time you got hooked up on him."_

_At that Akihito pouted. His eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown and his lips jutted out, Asami could already imagine how adorable he could be if there is a single tear decorating on the corner of his one eye. How impossible is that, just saying._

_Akihito then tried to stand up, only to find himself wobbling at the sudden pressure he put on his sore feet. His lithe body was immediately pulled down by the force of gravity, but Akihito was silently glad at the sudden arm that circled him around the waist, preventing him from falling. But he tried his best to hide his gratitude by glaring at the man, indicating that he was still mad_ _—_ _like, seriously mad._

_Asami sighed as he helped the younger man to reach the bathroom, "Honestly, why are you so eager on this scoop anyway?"_

_Akihito huffed, "This scoop brings the highest money, and my boss even said that he would get me a bonus if I do it perfectly. Seriously, just what's wrong with me coping up with my own life with the kind of job that I love?"_

_"But I can support you, you should know that._ _”_ _Asami replied as they reached the door._

_Akihito turned around to face him. His eyebrows furrowed and his hazel eyes sent sharp daggers towards Asami's way, "No need!", he spat, slamming the door right on his face as if ending the conversation._

_Asami just chuckled as he made his way back towards his wardrobe, browsing through the lines of shirts and tux that lined neatly in it. As usual, he picked out one of his Armani suits, without any further command, wore it swiftly on himself. Less than 5 minutes later, the older man had found himself tucked inside his business attire. Checking another glance on his own perfect reflection on the mirror, he strode out towards the kitchen, deciding to prepare himself some coffee before starting the day._

_The grumpy footsteps echoed from his room as the figure of his beautiful boy emerged from the darkness. A clean, milky towel was draped over Akihito's shining, shaggy, blond hair as he hummed his favorite tune. A thin white tank top covered his white porcelain torso and those perky pink nipples of his. He wore a pair of black stone-washed jeans and held a jacket that leaned perfectly on his shoulders. A black camera bag was slung across his chest as he walked gracefully towards the dining table._

_He walked pass the dining table and into the kitchen, preparing himself a toast for breakfast._

_“_ _Are you going now?_ _”_ _Asami asked nonchalantly._

_“_ _What do you think?_ _”_ _Akihito snapped back, apparently still mad by their earlier argument._

_Asami was clearly ignoring the way Akihito replied to him as he continued,_ _“_ _Are you still on this Sakazaki guy?_ _”_

_Without any hesitance intended, Akihito chirped,_ _“_ _Of course!_ _”_

_The older man finally gave up, "Alright. Just do whatever you want. But don't blame me if you get into trouble.” which will happen eventually, he mentally added._

_At that, the younger one turned his head and grinned a childish smile to the older man. Asami was startled a little bit at that but he just shrugged it off and continued on reading his newspaper._

_When the clock hit 10 AM, both presences went separated ways._  

* * *

3rd August 01:00 AM

* * *

_“_ _Hope you have a pleasant night, Asami_ _–_ _sama._ _”_ _Kirishima said as he bowed diligently, a perfect 90 degrees at that. Asami only gave him a curt nod before dismissing him respectively, watching as his loyal secretary disappeared from his front door._

_Sighing, Asami turned around to do his daily routine every time he came home: undress, shower, and last but not least, go to bed._

_As he descended deeper into his penthouse, he realized that it was indeed empty. He could not sense any sounds from the TV, or any sound coming from the guest room. Nope, there was absolutely no one except him. Oddly even for himself, Asami started getting anxious. Wondering internally just where Akihito is. But fortunately, he hadn_ _’_ _t received any phone call yet, so he assured himself that maybe_ _—_ _maybe_ _—_ _Akihito was still safe, out of trouble, at least for now._

_Slipping off his tux and hung it low on the dining chair, he walked to his bathroom to wash himself; working on his tie and shirt along the way. That day had been hectic like usual but he didn't mind it one bit. He had gotten used to this kind of life and having Akihito by his side everyday just added the plus to his love for life._

_He didn't know what it was but the figure of Takaba Akihito in his house just made his life sweeter. And that kind of sweet somehow didn't upset him like any sweets will do._

_Finished on dressing himself with a loose black sweat pants, he flopped down on his California king bed and covered his naked muscular chest with the soft duvet; eventually falling asleep but still staying on alert._

_Not even more than 10 minutes later, footsteps could be heard less than a radius of 1 meter. Being an Asami, he immediately cracked one eye open and slid one hand below his pillow; reaching for his Colt 45. The faint sound of his door creaking opened only increased his guard up as he prepared to turn around, only to be met with Akihito's familiar tired steps. The boy's scent immediately filled the cold thin air as he closed the door in a slow pace, trying to not waking up—the already awaken—Asami._

_The blond stepped closer to the bed and stopped abruptly when he stood just beside it. Asami had to fight the urge to arch his eyebrow at the realization that Akihito didn’t give any indication to do anything; he just stood there, hands dangling by his sides, eyes downcast but probably unfocused—judging by the way he hadn’t realized that Asami was awake by then. So, as a wise man would do, the golden eyed man finally flipped his body to face the boy and grabbed the little, dangling hand. It startled Aki for a mere second before it pulled him hard into the soft blanket._

_Facing Akihito fully, Asami started, "You reek of alcohol."_

_The blond photographer frowned, "What? My friend just asked me out on a drinking date. Is there any problem with that?"_

_"Yeah, especially when you come home late without notifying me first.” Asami's voice eventually trailed off._

_The boy then slowly nuzzled closer to the older one's neck; silently seeking that addicting warmth in that crook of muscle, "I'm sorry. I’m just... kinda confused right now.” he mumbled out, "...and why should I tell you if I come home late? Why does it concern you? It's not like I'm your lov—eh? Oi..! Asami! What the—how dare he!” he cried out._

_The older man’s snores filled the room as his chest heaved up and down—visibly indicating that he had been fast-asleep. Seeing that it was probably useless for him to continue his whining, Akihito just let himself melted inside that embrace, falling asleep shortly under the sound of Asami’s steady breathing that silently lulled him to his dreamland._

* * *

3rd August, 17:46 PM 

* * *

 

  _Akihito walked home happily from his work with light feet. Luckily from his effort and excellent job on capturing the criminal’s faces perfectly on his viewfinder, his boss had wisely decided to give him a bonus, with a wide smile and an assuring nod of his bald head. Akihito couldn’t help but tell him how handsome he was at that very moment._

_But enough about that. Akihito had other things in mind to do that evening. With a stack of money rested firmly inside his backpack, he jogged his way towards that one shop that he had eyed since a week ago, apparently Asami’s usual store.  At first, he hesitated whether to buy it there or not, but he just fucked it off and tried to go. Hey, at least he had the determination to try._

_And then here he was, standing outside the store with his heart clenched inside his very palm, bracing himself more than ever to step inside._

_He gracefully held the doorknob and opened the door wide. His eyes scanned the whole room that was revealed in front of him; the rows of hangers, the many types of men’s wear, the cashiers, everything.  As his eyes marveled around the place, a black-haired woman suddenly appeared before him, before giving him a knowing smile as she greeted, “If it’s not Takaba – san. May I help you?”_

_At that, Akihito lowered down his gaze to meet the woman’s, and he replied the smile with his own, “Um… I’m actually searching for a shirt for Asami. Could you please show me the ones he usually buys?”_

_"Yes, please follow me.”, she smiled once again before turning on her heels, walking gracefully inside her own shop while silently gesturing for Akihito to follow._

_The woman then led him towards the tuxedo suits section, with so many models and prices to choose. The blond boy checked the set of black suit carefully, and observed every shirt he brought to his eye level. He only brought an average amount of money in his pocket; he was no Asami Ryuichi after all._

_After a good 30 minutes of checking, he finally found the one he wanted. It was only a simple, plain white Armani shirt with golden little buttons went along with it. He didn’t know why but somehow the shirt itself successfully captured the picture of Asami; neat, classy, and arrogant. Especially those buttons, it reminded him of his eyes, the golden color wholly matched the real ones._

_Smiling, he ran a little towards the cashier and handed in his purchase. He also asked that the shirt to be wrapped. It was for the Asami after all. After several machine's sounds, the lady behind the counter took the gift and gave it to Aki; which the boy received with a wide smile stretched below his nose._

_People say when you do something that you like, you would do it with so much ease—you would actually enjoy it. And the time would pass so fast you wouldn’t even realize that it has been long since you start doing it._

_Perhaps that is right, because it actually didn't take long for Akihito to reach the penthouse. A 'something' that Akihito liked right then: a journey to his home._

_Yes, his home._

_Since when he considered that cage as a home he didn't know. But since he felt welcomed there, he eventually didn’t feel himself being caged at all. After all, that's his home._

_He rode the elevator and went straight to the old man's penthouse like usual._

_Going in, he immediately hid the present in his—guest—room and strode back to the living room. He brought his hands to his hips as he thought about something he should pull on for tomorrow. Tomorrow's special._

_Tomorrow was Asami's birthday. He already bought so many ingredients for tonight's dinner and he planned to cook it warm for the older one so cooking now was not an option._

_Asami probably would be home around 1 so maybe I should take a nap for now... he thought to himself._

_Before sleeping, of course he set his alarm on 8, as to not ruining his perfect-planned plan._

* * *

 

3rd August, 23:56 PM

* * *

_Akihito woke up with a start, a droll gracefully hanging low from the corner of his mouth as he sat up. As his foggy mind was already waking up from the—unexpectedly long—nap, he searched for his phone that was set on the coffee table just beside him._

_His hazel eyes immediately widened when he realized that his phone was already died, battery ran out to a perfect zero. Panic arose inside his chest as he checked the clock that hang proudly just above the TV, telling him that he had overslept, judging by the way it had strike nearly twelve._

_Sprinting, he found himself in his apron with a knife in his right hand. He opened the fridge and found some beefs and pork; ready to be cooked._

_Deciding quickly his mind landed on a traditional Japanese dish, Sukiyaki in a hot pot._

_Preparing the beefs, he cut the beefs hastily, resulting unstable beef slices. He groaned out and felt the need to try again, but the remaining time just coaxed him to do the next step because he didn't even realize that it's already a half past twelve, which meant he only had little time to finish his so-called cuisine._

_Cutting the veggies, and taking out the hot pot. He set the table and swapped it magically into a dim-light dining table with a candle on the middle of it. He prepared the water, salt, and some ingredients to be the soup base. As a hot pot as it should be, it needed a lot of ingredients and Aki was so glad he bought it. It only needed around 10 - 15 minutes to cook all of it so it shouldn't be a problem._

_When all the ingredients were set, Akihito sat on the dining table and ready to put the food into the pot one by one using chopsticks._

_Then suddenly, suddenly, the sound of 'click' echoed throughout the threshold and Akihito defiantly rushed towards the door, pushing the other force on the other side to close the door once again._

_"Please, please, please wait!!!” the boy yelled. He knew so well who's the other person that held the other doorknob. He could feel the other person sighing and arching his eyebrow before stepping back slightly; waiting for Aki's antics to be done._

_Akihito ran back to the dining table and using his ninja skills, he sped up on putting the ingredients into the hotpot. Less than 10 minutes later, he went back to the door and opened it up, revealing the face of an upset Asami standing on the doorway._

_"Welcome back...” Akihito greeted awkwardly. Did it take that long?’He asked himself._

_Asami didn't reply him and instead walked pass him. He still put on his cool, stoic face but it didn’t take long for his composed mask to fall off, scattered onto the ground when the sight of a something-that-looked-like candle light dinner appeared before him._

_His golden eyes opened wide as he turned towards the boy who silently followed him behind. Akihito clutched Asami's long-sleeved tux as he hid his face on the older man's back._

_"Happy birthday...” he sheepishly said, as he clutched tighter in embarrassment._

_T_ _hat soft, breathy whisper of birthday congratulation had successfully tugged the many strings inside his heart. With a pace of a feline, Asami pushed Akihito onto the wall nearest of them and trapped him with his big body; golden eyes stared down at the prey beneath him. He didn’t waste any more time as he tasted the lips that had been trembling, probably from nervousness but Asami couldn’t be more care less._

_Akihito felt the heat crept from his neck, into his entire face as he felt the soft, thin lips of the man above him assaulted his plump one, licking and biting softly at his bottom lip. He let out a gasp as his mouth opened, welcoming the stronger tongue to invade in and meet with his awaiting one. The kiss was intense, slippery, and absolutely wet. Akihito’s knees buckled at the heated sensation that hit him._

_The older man pulled back when he noticed that his boy needed some air, but he lunged forward again to feast that pale white neck that was so tempting to be feasted. The photographer grunted at the rare, clumsy action of his, and he finally made some attempt to push that bigger body out of the way so he could break free._

_"Asamii...” he whined._

_Asami didn’t seem to care as he hadn’t lifted his head yet, still enjoying the way Akihito’s body squirmed underneath his touch…_

_"Asamiii...!” Akihito's whine finally turned into a yell as it defiantly caught the attention of the Asami Ryuichi._

_The older one frowned at the boy's rejection and arched an eyebrow as if asking 'what?'_

_"Oh, c'mon Asami. I've already worked myself out preparing this dinner for you and I don't want it to be abandoned over something that spelled 'sex'. Please! Geez...” he sighed._

_Asami chuckled at the boy's pout and he eventually let the blond out of his hold; striding confidently towards the well-set dining table. He sat at his presented dining chair and held out a hand towards the blond boy who was still freezing in his exact spot, "Come here.” he said lowly._

_Akihito looked at said hand hesitantly before finally walking step by step towards it, reaching for it slowly yet steadily. He sat at the opposite chair and eventually sat facing Asami. The pair finally ate the dinner in a quiet manner as the both of them tasted Aki's cooking._

_Chocking a few times, Asami said, "Your cooking today is quiet... Unusual."_

_Akihito nearly burst out all the food that was chewed in his mouth at the comment and he immediately brushed it off with a sheepish laugh, "Sorry...”_

_Asami showed him his rarest smile before continuing in his eating procedure, "Thank you."_

* * *

 

4th August, 02:34 AM

* * *

_The couple had seated themselves on the couch with Akihito’s favorite horror-slash-thriller movie played on the wide-screened TV._

_Akihito had nuzzled himself perfectly inside Asami’s arms, eyes entirely focused on the screen as he inched closer towards the older man’s embrace. Unbeknownst to him, Asami was silently pleased by the way he had come to find his hold comforting, even though he couldn’t say it out loud._

_Sometime after that, Akihito suddenly lifted his head as a realization hit him hard in the head. Widening his eyes, he muttered loudly, “Oh my God… I almost forgot!”_

_He got onto his feet and readied to walk, but then was stopped by the sudden hand that shot from behind him._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Akihito grinned, "Relax, it's just a walk towards my room. That's all!” at that, the older one let go whilst his eyes still followed wherever the boy go._

_Less than fifteen minutes later, the figure of a familiar blond boy emerged from the dim-lighted room in a big, oversized shirt hanging loose on his shoulders. He only wore his short boxer as he strode closer towards Asami that still watched the horror movie that was currently on its climax; where the protagonist went into a dark, deserted room with no one beside him and that suspense soundtrack was played in the background._

_The fixer was constantly startled as a body blocked his view towards the TV. The hips that belonged to said body swung left to right as if teasing the viewer with its charm. Asami shifted his view towards Akihito's face as he smiled warmly towards him, "Here is your present!!"_

_Asami arched another good-looking eyebrow as he held a hand to reach the boy, "You are my present?"_

_Akihito blushed a deep red, "No! This, is your present.” he pulled the shirt forward to Asami's view and the older one just chuckled._

_When the boy reached his hand, Asami immediately pulled him into his lap, sitting him right beside him, "I like it better if you're my present. Wrap only in a ribbon and I'll be the one to unwrap it."_

_"Hmph! You wish!” Akihito grumpily growled as he leaned his head against the older man’s strong, muscular shoulder._

_Their hands were eventually intertwining with each other as their eyes became hazy when the sun had prepared to rise, "Asami...” the boy called in the midst of the film's credit._

_"Hmm?"_

_Akihito lifted up both eyes to take a look on Asami’s. The determination was so clear inside the hazel orbs as Akihito opened his mouth to speak, “I think… maybe—just maybe… I think I’m in love with—“_

“Doc! The blood couldn’t be stopped!” the shouts that came from the emergency room woke Asami out of his daydream. The older man immediately stood up and strode inside, the muscles on his face tensing up as he registered just what kind of crisis the medical staffs were currently facing.

Suoh and Kirishima followed suit, standing up from their seats and walked inside. Their faces were drawn into pure horror as their hearts hammered below their strong chests. The blood couldn’t be stopped?

Without caring for anyone or anything else except the one patient that lay unconscious on the hospital bed, Asami easily swept off everything that stood on his way, hastily seizing the distance between him and his dying lover.

* * *

4th August 19:49 PM

* * *

_PRANG!_

_The sound of glass shattered on the floor caught every pair of eyes that were present inside the ball. Finding the source, everyone was met with the sight of a blond mop of hair with a pale face. His hazel eyes widened, the horror was clearly drawn on his expression as his eyes shone a clear betrayed feeling._

_A fat drop of tear immediately rolled down from those hazel irises as Akihito covered his mouth with both his hands, his body shaking in disbelief._

_Asami turned around to see him, and he immediately felt himself panicking at the realization of what had just happened to him at that moment._

_Asami eventually reached beside his bed as Akihito's bloody face came into his view. He clutched the boy's hand as he leaned closer towards his ear._

_“Asami!” Akihito shouted, his voice came out shaky and strained, probably from the unvoiced wail he had stored inside his throat._

_Without anymore command, Akihito dashed out from the party, out from the grand celebration of Asami Ryuichi’s birthday. He immediately ignored every whisper that was thrown at him, asking sinisterly loud for his ears about what his problem was._

_But Asami had already known the answer to that question. He had known exactly why the boy had ran out with eyes full of unshed tears and left a shattered glass on the floor. He had known exactly why Akihito shouted his name, had shouted it with so much force that could tear his throat open, just to show him verbally how painful he was at the thing he had inconsiderately shown in front of Akihito._

_The thing—this unexpected thing. Asami cursed himself as he sent a dreadful glare towards the blond teen that he had recognized as Sudoh that had suddenly—daringly—kissed him in front of the audience._

_His heart urged him to rip this teen’s presence right there, at that very moment, but he knew than better that Akihito comes first. He immediately stepped forward and readied himself to rush towards the grand double doors that were headed outside, but a mass of people and medias that was suddenly surrounded him prevented him on going. And the endless chattering and questions about earlier event didn’t help him either._

_He gritted his teeth as he fished his phone out from his pocket, dialing anyone who was currently standing on guard. And it was Suoh._

_“Quick. Find Akihito and grab him.”_

“Akihito…” Asami called softly, his deep baritone voice almost felt painful and alien even to his own ears.

_Akihito walked hastily towards the street, storming through the mass of people and ignoring everyone's piercing gaze towards him. He didn't care anymore. The sight in front of him couldn't lie. Asami was clearly kissing that beautiful blond and they both looked like they enjoyed it._

_As he was about to cross the street, a large arm suddenly shot out of nowhere and he defiantly turned his head in an enormous speed. Suoh's face was the only one he could see._

_"Takaba-san, please come back to Sion.” he said._

_Akihito immediately frowned as his face grew red. Red from anger. Red from betrayal he just received._

_He yanked his hand and ran through the crowded street. Tears flowed down freely through his cheeks as he grumpily stomped on the cold pavement._

"Akihito... Please...”

_He couldn't remember much what happened afterwards. All he could hear was Suoh's voice calling out his name before he was blinded by the flash light of a truck that was perfectly—and suddenly—in front of him._

Asami clutched the little hand tighter as his voice started to tremble. It was the first time someone's accident could waver his feelings this much.

"Wake up for me... You can do this, Akihito."

_Everything around him suddenly became a blur as he found himself flying, or in this case, bumped into the air. He didn’t know whether the impact in fact didn’t feel painful at all or that his nerves were actually starting to die. He also didn’t know that his body could feel this light, because at that moment, he actually felt his body floating in the air for minutes, or felt more like years before gravity pulled him back to earth, smashing his face against the hard, cold pavement, drawing each cuts painfully on every corners and curves of his face, at least he thought so._

_And after several heartbeats, he could finally feel it._

_The pain._

He ignored the yells and mumbles through the room. All he could feel was his and the boy's presence in the room. All people forgotten.

_It was painful. So freaking painful like every cuts and scars and pain that he ever received since he was a child were combining themselves into one and hit his body again, reminding him just how painful they were. The pain eventually made him think that it would be so much better to be dead instead, to be separated from his broken body. From the pain._

"Please... I can't do this without you.” at that he soothingly ran his thumb in a circular motion on the boy's backhand.

_He closed his eyes as he felt his blood clearly oozed out from the wound, revealing themselves to the people that maybe inspecting his body now. He felt himself drying out, paling out as the red kept going out from his veins. His brain tentatively stopped working, and he had this moment of thought that maybe it was finally his time to leave it. To fucking leave his body to rot. To leave everything._

_To leave Asami._

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I can't convince you...”

"I'm sorry I could not give you everything you wanted...”

"I'm sorry I can't explain everything that happened in the ball."

"But I promise I will make it better. I will make us better. So please... Open your eyes...”

Series of silence ensued as Asami hesitantly whispered lowly into Aki's ear, "I love you."

"I'm begging.” his voice grew more and more trembled as he whispered so.

But all he received was a clutch from that little hand, before the sound of that heart detector seemed to deceive him.

* * *

The Autumn breeze slowly brushed off everyone as Asami Ryuichi stood before someone's gravestone. Takaba Akihito's gravestone. He only stared on it for what-felt-like 15 minutes without doing anything in particular.

Suoh and Kirishima were the ones that accompanied him at the moment, as they were told to stay in the car. And they both agreed; this was like a crucial moment for their boss.

Finally, the golden eyed man moved closer and knelt in front of the cold stone. He brought a hand and stroked it soothingly; as if it was Akihito's hair instead. Which he hoped so dearly.

The fixer didn't say a word. He just smiled—a rare, gentle smile—before putting something in front of it.

After that, he walked slowly to reach his car, with all of his feelings left behind.

Looking closely, that something was no other than a box; a red, linen box, with a diamond ring in it.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I: as I was saying, this story is inspired by maroon 5's song, maps, especially the video clip if you haven't watched it. i listened to it recently and got this idea, hope it turned out alright. and yeah, I have to upload this.
> 
> Hope you like it and comments are welcome!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> A/N II: ah! finally finding the time to edit (or should I say... rewrite?) this one. I want to fix the part where the accident occur and there you go! I hope its not too much and of course, accurate (I have never in an accident before so its kinda hard to picture how you are feeling when you... well... in the middle of it). thankyou!


End file.
